Light and Darkness :EN:
by Kagamichin
Summary: He needed to rescue the one who was lost along the way... / AoKagaAo


**Title**: Light and Darkness

**Rating**: K +

**Gender**: Shounen-Ai, Drama, Spiritualism, Alternative Universe

**Ship**: Aomine x Angle! Kagami x Aomine

**Summary**: He needed to rescue the one who was lost along the way...

**A/N**: It's short, but that's it. It was time to do something that did not involve sex and lewd things xD

If you want to know more about angels, spirits and stuff like this I'll give you only one tip: Gospel according to spiritism. Or Mister Google can answer you. The idea was taken from the spiritism philosophy, then look for this concept.

**Light and Darkness**

That light appeared in the darkness. Darkness soon became insignificant before the beauty and immensity of bright light surrounding the tall and masculine figure, which walked calmly through that uncertain route for many in the same place. He had a goal. The time to seek the one who had once shared many memories with, good and bad, that one who he had loved immensely, but he had never gotten to experience that feeling, the time had finally come.

While one had risen, overcoming the obstacles and grow, the other fell into the abyss of darkness in selfishness and arrogance, he hadn't understood the laws and he seemed not even less thoroughly regretted for all his being of sin and bad choices.

Decades had passed since the last time they had seen each other and only now, that enlightened Being could have permission to rescue the other spirit that he harbored such friendliness and great feelings. After many prayers from friends, family, and even some prayers by him, it managed to reach the higher spirits to the point of granting to that fallen spirit another chance.

The bright light was blinding the other spirits in the darkness, scaring them. However, it did not seem to do any harm to the one that it was involving. He had walked a lot, searching and searching, but everything in that place was so complicated and sad; sometimes he feel like helping not only one but dozens. Nevertheless, he knew his mission and he needed to hurry.

After much searching, he found the one he wanted. A smile of relief was drawn in the pink lips and a gleam of joy swept into his reddish irises. His will to call the other's name was caught in his throat and calmly he approached to the man lying on the ground, covered in mud, with the bluish hair to the nape, his beard was somewhat visible, the dark skin seemed to be even darker than it usually would be and those dark-blue eyes that once had the brightness of life and passion printed on them, no longer existed, it could only be seen in them an abyss, they were cloudy and dim.

The spirit of light approached. And its light blinded the other to the point to close his eyes tightly, putting one arm in front of his face. The spirit of light stopped and tried to concentrate to reduce the intensity of that white that surrounded him thoroughly. As he did so, the one who was lying withdrew his arm from his eyes, staring the Being ahead.

At first the blue haired man's expression was disgusted, it had taken some time for his eyes adjust to what was around him, and when he could focus better, his vision, his eyes immediately widened. His mouth opened slightly in shock, his breath seemed to have been arrested and his heartbeats had accelerated. His voice wanted to be heard, but he couldn't let it go; he had cried a lot due to the revolt of being in that situation, but also had screamed quite a lot the only name that came to his mind every second: Kagami. Kagami Taiga. It was the only name that he could remember; the only name that mattered to him. It was the name that every time he called, it had helped to calm down his urge to sink further into the abyss that he already was in and stop the tears from coming out due to frustration and agony. And that name was not any name. It was the name of his best friend, his partner, the person who he had truly fallen in love with, but never, in anyway, he had said aloud such feelings. Loving was triviality for the man over there thrown into the floor, at least in his past lives. Loving had never been a priority. However, Kagami had lit those feelings in his chest that he had never felt before and as a consequence he had fled out of fear, from what he felt. Because of fear he had not experienced the true happiness.

And now, here, in this moment of despair, where once again he had shouted the name of the other, there, there was the tall figure with masculine features, short red hair, those reddish eyes which was reflecting the same passion that he had seen and remembered from so many years ago, and that comforting smile as if he had won the biggest challenge of his life. There, before him, holding out his hand was Kagami Taiga.

When a shred of conscience took over his mind again, he promptly grabbed that hand and was immediately pulled and supported by the other. The warmth of their bodies and an explosion of emotions took over both of them, the tears on their eyes started to roll over their faces, but a smile, a pleased smile was drawn on their lips. Their fingers were intertwined and a peaceful feeling filled every inch of Aomine's chest, taking away any despair that he could have confined inside of him. Kagami approached Aomine's ear and whispered:

"Let's go, Daiki".

The next second they both disappeared and darkness engulfed again the space left behind.


End file.
